


Where it Belongs

by iLikemyHGbetter



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLikemyHGbetter/pseuds/iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 4x01 in the middle of the night that is .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it Belongs

"Helena?" A whisper spoken softly to a troubled companion – as Helena turns from her standing position at the window she believes she has seen perfection and her breath catches and her heart stops.

"Helena, what's wrong?" Myka asks from her now sitting position on their bed.

"It's nothing, love," Helena knew as soon as the lie came out it was caught and sighed guiltily. Watching as Myka (clad only in a large T-shirt) stood from the bed and walked over to her.

"You know better then to lie to me," It was a soft reprimand that passed Myka's lips as she reached out a hand and cupped her lover's cheek.

Today had been exhausting for them both, but with Walter Sykes now dead they could finally attempt to continue this old path they had begun.

"I can't help you unless you tell me," Myka coaxed, caressing Helena's cheek.

"You know I've never like the dark, it frightens me," Helena tried once again to lead Myka away.

"That is true but you always sleep when we're together," Myka countered easily, she knew Helena just needed a push.

Helena out of reflex reached up to feel her locket but remembered as fingers touched skin that she no longer had it. Looking down where the locket once lied, tears formed. "My locket," It was a quiet murmur with a tone of embarrassment.

As Helena felt a lack of contact she panicked her head snapping up and eyes searching for Myka as she tried to see through the darkness she feared.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Helena was left blinking frantically – her eyes attempting to adjust. Once they had adjusted they widened at what they saw, Myka holding her locket, moving forward slowly she stopped once she was in front of Myka.

Breathing heavily from emotions Helena reached out and gently took the locket from Myka. "You left it as a clue, in the Regent Vault and I picked it up but I forgot I had it until now," Myka watches as Helena opens the locket with heart-breaking tenderness.

"You… you saved it," Helena mumbled as an absent finger ran over the picture of Christina.

"I should have given it back sooner but everything was so hectic an-," Helena cut off Myka's ramblings with a kiss, slow and unhurried but passionate.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Helena murmured against Myka's lips.

"Anytime," Myka replied through her heavy breaths and watched as Helena pulled back slightly and put the locket pack where it belonged.

As they lay back in bed (Myka curled against Helena) Helena remembered her thoughts when she had left behind the locket, she knew it was a risk and that she could potentially be losing her only connection to Christina. But Myka had kept her safe and so now as they lay together enjoying the silence and the warmth of each other, she felt one of Myka's hands lay over her locket where it lay – just above her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - just some stuff I typed up one night while listening to some music, just came to mind. This is after they save the warehouse and are back at the B&B resting and before HG is all doin her Houdini act.


End file.
